Avec tout mon amour (Héritage)
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [A.U] "Si tu survis assez longtemps pour arriver jusqu'à moi, je te trancherai en deux avec ma hache". La grande sœur a prévenu la petite sœur. Qui s'est approchée quand même. Et maintenant, la voici à la merci de la hache de Camilla qui, elle le sait, est sur le point de lui trancher la gorge. Après tout, elle les a trahis. C'est tout ce qu'elle a mérité.


"Je t'avais prévenue, Yubelle. Je t'avais avertie que si tu survivais assez longtemps pour parvenir jusqu'à moi, je te trancherai en deux avec ma hache. Tu avais vraiment envie que ce soit ta grande sœur qui abrège tes souffrances, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Elle avait un visage si doux. Un visage de jeune femme tendre, protectrice, attentionnée, attendrie, un peu mièvre, toute pleine d'amour. N'importe qui se serait senti en sécurité, choyé, sûr de voir tous ses souhaits et moindres désirs exaucés dans la seconde, puis noyé de caresses et de baisers. En effet, ce visage aimant contrastait de manière brute et glaçante avec la hache de combat repoussée d'argent que tenait sa propriétaire, à l'horizontal et le tranchant délicatement posé sur la gorge palpitante d'une jeune fille. Une tueuse avec un visage de grande sœur poule, voilà ce qu'était Camilla de Nohr à cet instant. Yubelle avait souventes fois vu ce visage, qui tantôt était celui d'une fillette aux joues toutes rondes mais qui s'efforçait déjà d'être responsable, tantôt celui d'une adolescente qui se posait beaucoup trop de questions. C'était, après tout, le visage de sa grande sœur.

"Camilla, je t'en prie. Tu dois m'écouter. Je n'ai aucune intention belliqueuse envers Nohr, pas plus qu'envers toi ou nos frères et sœurs. Je veux juste mettre fin aux agissements tyrannique du roi Garon, tenta de plaider Yubelle d'une voix blanche."

Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir, dit-on. Yubelle était vivante, le sang rouge coulait toujours dans ses veines, sa poitrine se gonflait toujours d'air, son cerveau brillant fonctionnait toujours, son coeur cognait encore dans sa poitrine. Voilà pourquoi elle tenta de plaider sa cause. Mais elle savait déjà qu'elle allait mourir. Que ses tentatives étaient vaines. Que Camilla la tuerait, parce que...

"Tu nous as trahis, lui rappela la grande sœur avec un regard douloureux. Tu t'es détournée de ta famille et par le fait même, tu t'es faite notre ennemie. Et les ennemis de ma famille... méritent de mourir.

-Camilla, je t'en prie. Nous pourrions arrêter tout cela. Si seulement tu...

-Ma petite Yubelle chérie, tant que tu vivras, tu seras un danger pour Nohr et pour tous ceux qui se battent pour ce pays. Tu seras un danger pour Elise, Léo et Xander. Je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver, déclara Camilla avec force. Tu le sais. Ta grande sœur se bat toujours pour ceux qu'elle aime.

-Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, tout à l'heure..., murmura Yubelle avec un faible regain d'espoir qu'elle savait vain.

-Bien sûr. Mais tu n'en demeures pas moins une menace. Et je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Tu me comprends, n'est-ce-pas ? Si tu nous avais trouvés en face de toi, tu n'aurais pas eu d'autre choix que d'envoyer ton armée hoshidienne contre nous. C'est ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, si je ne me trompe pas."

Elle avait raison. Maintenant qu'elle avait choisi de se battre pour Hoshido, Nohr était devenue son ennemie. Une ennemie à abattre. Certes pour ramener la paix dans les deux royaumes, mais à abattre quand même. Elle s'était élancée à l'assaut de l'armée de sa sœur. Et si Camilla l'avait mise au pied du mur, coupée de toute retraite, sourde à ses supplications de négociation, elle l'aurait abattue. Pour le bien des deux royaumes. Sa sœur. Comme elle l'aurait fait de ses autres frères et sœurs. Léo. Xander. Elise. Non... pas Elise... Mais la situation était bien autre, c'était Camilla qui avait défait son armée et la tenait à la merci de sa hache posée sur sa gorge palpitante, prête à l'abattre. Pour le bien de son royaume et de sa famille. Sa sœur. Leurs motivations n'étaient pas différentes. Chacune était persuadée de faire ce qu'il fallait et que l'autre se trompait.

Yubelle savait qu'elle était perdue. Elle se mit à trembler.

"Tu as peur ? s'inquiéta Camilla en remarquant l'agitation convulsive de ses membres.

-Tu vas me décapiter, murmura Yubelle d'une voix blanche. Comment pourrais-je ne pas avoir peur ?"

Camilla ne répondit rien. Elle la regarda d'un air ennuyé, le sourcil froncé avec embarras, pas très heureuse de la situation. Sa petite sœur allait certes mourir de ses mains, mais elle n'aimait pas la voir effrayée. Pire, Yubelle ne _devrait pas_ être effrayée tant qu'elle était près d'elle. Car c'était son devoir de grande sœur de la rassurer.

Camilla abaissa sa hache. L'arme brassa l'air froid et pluvieux autour d'elles lorsque le bras qui la tenait décrivit un arc de cercle et entoura Yubelle en même temps que le second bras. La condamnée cessa de respirer. Un instant, elle crut que sa sœur s'était décidée à l'étouffer plutôt que de lui trancher la tête. Mais ce n'était qu'un câlin. De ceux que Camilla savait donner, en attirant Yubelle tout contre son ventre et ses seins doux et tièdes, embaumant son odeur, cette odeur de résine de pin, de linge propre, de parfum fleuri et de Yubelle savait quoi d'autre encore. Cela l'engourdit un peu. Elle enlaça Camilla. Deux larmes perlèrent à ses paupières, puis se mirent à rouler doucement sur ses joues. Plusieurs autres suivirent. Yubelle pleura sans bruit, toute blottie dans la peau molle et chaude de sa grande sœur. Elle sentait son coeur battre délicatement dans sa poitrine. Elle sentait le gonflement lent et méthodique de ses poumons. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa tête. Camilla l'écarta. Yubelle se laissa reposer à genoux dans la terre mouillée, un peu égarée, et la lame se glisser de nouveau sur sa gorge.

"Tu ne crains rien avec moi, ma petite Yubelle, lui assura Camilla, très sérieuse. Je ferai en sorte que ce soit propre et rapide. Ne pleure pas. Ça te donnera mal à la gorge. Tu as confiance en ta grande sœur, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu sais que je ferai ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

-Je le sais, répondit Yubelle d'une voix basse, grande sœur."

Ses pensées s'affolèrent dans sa tête. Comme si elles savaient qu'elles seraient réduites à jamais au silence dans un instant et avaient besoin d'exprimer tout ce qu'elles voulaient exprimer. En vrac, Yubelle songea à ses frères et sœurs d'Hoshido, leur silhouette alignées au regard suspicieux, méfiant, triste, lorsqu'ils avaient vu la sœur de leur sœur s'avancer vers eux; les après-midi qu'elle avait passées choyées par les domestiques du château du roi Garon; une journée tranquille à la bibliothèque; la gentille Lilith; le visage de sa mère; ceux de ses frères et sœurs de Nohr, resplendissants de bonté et d'amour. Elle ne voulait pas mourir... ! Son pouls s'accéléra d'un coup de terreur, des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux comme ses oreilles se mirent à siffler, paniquées. Camilla leva sa hache en une longue courbe qu'elle ramena en arrière et, d'un coup, elle trancha la gorge de sa sœur. La douleur suffoqua Yubelle; son coeur épouvanté se mit à cogner si fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait éclater. La douleur s'insinua dans chaque parcelle de son être, au point qu'elle ne put plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à sa terreur et à sa souffrance et au fait qu'elle ne pouvait plus ni déglutir ni respirer. Le sang coula le long de sa gorge et sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Camilla laissa tomber son arme et glissa à genou près de sa sœur épouvantée et suffoquant. Elle ramassa le corps secoué de convulsions et emperlé de sueurs froides et le blottit sur ses genoux. Tendrement, doucement, elle installa sa petite sœur mourante contre elle, les jambes pendant sur ses cuisses, la taille maintenue en place par l'un de ses bras, sa petite tête blanche nichée contre ses seins chauds et caressée par sa main droite. Tandis que les yeux révulsés de douleur et d'effroi se braquaient sur elle, Camilla berça le corps de sa petite sœur dont elle venait de trancher la gorge, la cajola et lui murmura de tendres mots d'amour, chantonnés comme une berceuse. Comme quand Yubelle était petite, il y avait si longtemps.

"Je t'aime, Yubelle. Ne l'oublie jamais."

Yubelle ne sut pas si c'était sa Camilla de l'instant présent qui chuchotait cela ou la petite Camilla enfant de ses souvenirs. Son cerveau et son coeur s'arrêtèrent. Sa poitrine se figea. Ses membres tressaillirent une dernière fois avant de retomber. Camilla ne vit pas les iris vitreux et révulsés car elle abaissa les paupières figées d'une caresse. Agenouillée dans la terre mouillée, elle berça le corps de sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

/

 _[Je devrais finir mes autres fanfics au lieu d'écrire ça. A chaque fois, je me dis qu'un OS m'aidera à me remettre à mes fics plus longues, mais ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup marcher. Je me sens assez blasée ces temps-ci, assez lasse. J'ai l'impression que plus rien ne m'intéresse, alors que je sais que c'est faux. Du vague à l'âme. Heureusement, je sais que ça passera. Ça passe toujours. Enfin. Pourquoi écrire ça ? Voilà ce qui arrive quand je me retrouve noyée de fanfics et de fanarts romantiques de Yu-Gi-Oh; j'ai envie de montrer que l'amour fraternel est tellement primordial et que tous ces frères et sœurs de Yu-Gi-Oh dans les fanfics/fanarts devraient s'en souvenir. Je suis bizarre et dans une humeur de... je sais pas vraiment quoi, en fait. Enfin...]_


End file.
